Intros
An intro is a part (normally at the beginning or middle) of an episode in which the theme song plays. Intros and their theme songs have been altered over the course of the series. Total Firey Points There is a panel in one of the Total Firey Points books that says "Intro". BFDI In BFDI, The intro starts with all the contestants standing in the plains, looking toward the camera. The camera then pans to Dream Island, as the BFDI logo appears. It then cuts to black and shows the credits. In "Sweet Tooth", the intro begins to play for a second time in the episode, before the Announcer cuts it off, remembering they had already played it. This also happened during "Gardening Hero", but Leafy insists he play it again for good measure, which he does. Music: "bass 8ths sample.wav" BFDIA In BFDIA, the intro is identical to the BFDI intro, except the landscape is a different shade and Dream Island is now gone. The logo appears like normal, but instead of cutting to black, "again" appears below the logo and the credits fade in. A modified version of the intro was shown in "Zeeky Boogy Doog", where it read "Battle for Nothing" instead, with exclamation points replacing "again". The only difference in terms of visuals is Pin's angry facial expression. Music: "bass 8ths sample.wav" but high-pitched 2 semi-tones from G to A. IDFB In IDFB, the intro starts with the contestants outside of the LOL falling against a white background, changing between 1-3 different expressions. It shows their names below them. The LOL then shows the contestants who are still inside. The shot changes to the original layout, with the contestants standing in the foreground before the camera pans into the background, now showing Yoyle City instead, with the IDFB logo appearing. The theme song is a remix of the original theme. Music: Title unknown, remix of bass 8ths sample.wav. BFB In BFB, various objects are shown floating inside of Black Hole, before a mysterious giant hand moves around him. The camera zooms out and shows the hand belongs to Four. Four then shakes violently as a clip of the objects saying "Switch!" (taken from "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know") plays in the background. Four changes into a poorly drawn version of himself. The camera then moves quickly down a line of the contestants, who are organized by color, ending at Pen and Marker. It does not show any purple, pink, or red characters. The camera then zooms out to show the contestants, including those not shown in the line, now on an unknown, monochromatic landscape, with Four standing in the background. It then cuts to the logo, with a picture of Four and X, and the text "Battle for B.F.D.I." emerging from it. Subsequent episodes don't play the beginning of the intro, and they start at the part where Four is poorly drawn. The intro starts after a character's limb is in the same position that Four's hand is in at the beginning of the intro (with the exception of "Getting Teardrop to Talk"): hand raise 1.png|Original hand raise 2.png|BFB 2 hand raise 3.png|BFB 3 hand raise 4.png|BFB 4 (Snowball) hand raise 5.png|BFB 5 (Spongy) hand raise 6.png|BFB 6 (Grassy) hand raise 7.png|BFB 7 (Bomby) hand raise 8.png|BFB 8 (Barf Bag) hand raise 9.png|BFB 9 (Coiny) hand raise 10.png|BFB 10 (Stapy) hand raise 11.png|BFB 11 (Liy) hand raise 12.png|BFB 12 (Eraser) Hand raise 13.jpg|BFB 13 (Saw) Hand raise 14.png|BFB 14 (Barf Bag) Hand raise 15.PNG|BFB 15 (Firey) In "Enter the Exit", a different intro plays where the following changes happen, which reflect the characters' appearances as of BFB 10: * Four is absent. * The remaining members of Beep are orange. * Tree and a fortune cookie are inside Bottle. * Woody is dented. * Cloudy and Bomby are covered in tape. * Saw is missing her handle. * Contestants that are eliminated or dead are absent. * X is frowning. * X's leg is tilted to form an "N". * A dashed outline of Four's body can be seen. * The title reads "Battle for Nothing" instead of "Battle for B.F.D.I.". This intro is a reference to the other Battle for Nothing intro from "Zeeky Boogy Doog", down to the part where Yellow Face says that they're just battling for nothing. Music: "- MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND -" Trivia *Not only do Rocky, Golf Ball, Needle, Tennis Ball, Pencil, Firey, Coiny, Spongy, Pin, and Ice Cube appear in every intro, they are also the only characters who are always seen standing on the landscape for each intro before the camera pans (or in BFB's case, transitions) to the title of the show. **Teardrop and Match also appear in every intro but they aren't on the landscape of the IDFB intro as they were both trapped in the TLC. *BFB's intro is played after a character makes a pose similar to the one that Four does in the intro. *Several mistakes and errors can be seen in the BFB intro: ** Even though Tree is green, and is shown on the landscape between Tennis Ball and Gelatin, he does not show up in the line of characters for the first few episodes until BFB 3. ** Spongy is missing his legs in the first part of the intro. This was later fixed in BFB 3, but was reversed in BFB 4. ** Pillow is missing her arms. This was later fixed in BFB 3. * BFDIA 1 played the intro the latest into the video (percentage-wise). * Fanny is the only person in the TLC to be moving in the IDFB intro, as her blades are spinning. * At the end of the BFB intro, if you look closely at X's legs and Four, it looks like they spells "BFB", the name of the season. * Starting with BFB 13, the intro got updated with replacing Saw's handle with her new pink handle. * Starting with BFB 14, the intro got updated with replacing Dora's hairstyle with her new ponytail hairstyle. * Snowball is the first contestant to start the intro to BFB. See also *Epilogue/Stinger transcripts Category:Other Category:Lists Category:Seasons Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Music